GaoGeassGar
by Person With Many Aliases
Summary: This is the tale of Brave Men and Women, who protect Japan from danger!


A/N: I think I mentioned my being insane at some point, correct? Still stands.

* * *

_On August 10, 2010, the Empire of Britannia declares war on Freedom and Justice, and proceed to invade the lands occupying it._

_On its invasion of Japan, a mysterious heroic power destroys Britannia's military power, forcing them into retreat._

_Seven years later, Britannia returns to finish what it has begun. The mysterious power seeks out those worthy to protect Japan, in the name of Justice and Courage!_

_This is the tale of Brave Men and Women, who protect Japan from danger!_

* * *

**Person With Many Aliases presents:**

"**GaoGeassGar"**

**A Code Geass... TALE OF COURAGE AND HOT BLOOD**

"**Code Geass" series property of Sunrise**

* * *

**Episode 32: "The Mysterious White Knightmare! His Secret is...!"**

As it were, it was a new day over Tokyo, Japan, the place where everything weird occurs. With the morning light, it brought a fresh start for the denizens of Japan's illustrious school, Ashford Academy.

Walking through the student filled hallways of the building, a particular boy yawned rather indiscreetly, showing testament to the fact he'd been spending some very hectic nights, doing... something.

**Lelouch Lamperouge. Ordinarily a an above average high school student, member of the student council, one day he had accidentally attained amazing power! With it, he is capable of transforming into a super warrior, the knight Zero, champion of Justice!**

**But even then, with the various battles he faced, defending Japan from the forces of evil, the brave hero's energy is waring thin.**

Lelouch summed it up into four words, to anybody who would bother hearing:

"I need a break..."

The wrong person picked it up.

"What do you mean, you need a break!?"

Lelouch, yawning again, stared into the face of an amused peer and comrade.

"What's the matter, Lamperouge? Can't stand a few all-nighters?"

"You...!"

**Kallen Stadfield. Or Kallen Kozuki, depending on who you asked. At first glance, another unassuming member of the student council. In truth, with the same power, she becomes Zero's ally in Justice, Knight Red!**

Even with Kallen's sneers, it didn't help hide the fact that it appeared the girl wasn't faring too well over the constant fighting against the forces of evil, as well as studying for school work, marked by an increasing presence of dark rings under here eyes, whereas Lelouch's tea was starting to switch out for coffee, more and more often.

Before they could death glare each other anymore, they were set upon by another member of Student Council, who set them apart.

"Come on! What's this all about!?" Shirley grumbled, pushing the two apart.

Lelouch and Kallen started at each other intensely, before turning to Kallen with a deadpan.

"We need a break."

At that, Shirley snickered.

"W-what's so funny?"

"Heh, looks like you guys asked at the right time!"

With that, Shirley unfurled a poster.

"TA-DA!"

The two heroes stared.

Lelouch tried to make sense of it, "Field trip to...?"

Kallen almost brought herself to believe it at a glance, "...W-water park!?"

* * *

Yellow eyes flickered over the small paper pamphlet that Lelouch had grabbed, lying on the table, while she sat beside it, scanning the sheet.

"Field trip, huh...?" she muttered.

**C.C., the source of the heroes' powers. A mysterious woman, she nonetheless shares the powers latent within herself to defend Japan from the forces of evil. Currently, she remains hidden in Lelouch's home, acting as a guardian to Lelouch's sister, Nunnally.**

"The Student Council essentially wrangled me into going."

"What's wrong with that? You said something about getting tired from the constant fighting..." C.C. Haughtily smirked.

"Th-that's different! I'm just slightly strained... but I don't have time for such trivial pursuits!"

"Oh?"

"I can't be bothered with such useless activities when I have to defend all of Japan from the Britannian Empire!"

"Really now..."

"...You're rather lax for the person who was going on about 'needing my power to save the world'..."

C.C. Shrugged, "Oh, it's nothing really. I just want to go to the water park, and soak a bit."

Lelouch blinked, "Come again?"

"I want to go."

Silence. The Champion of Justice frowned, "You can't go."

"Why not-"

"You have to look after Nunnally."

"I'll just take her with me-"

Lelouch guffawed, before stabbing a finger at the woman, "AH-HA! YOU CAN'T MAKE HER!"

"I don't have to, if she wants to go."

Blink. "...eh?"

C.C. gave a sly grin, before looking past Lelouch, "Isn't that right, Nunnally?"

Lelouch choked, and turned around to find his wheelchair bound sister in the door way, "N-Nunnally...!"

"Onii-sama, why can't I go?"

Lelouch tried to find some way to combat her sister. Not that he could ever.

"W-well... because... your... um..."

"If your worried about her condition, I'll be there. Not only that, Nunnally has every right to go, given she's practically a member of the Student Council all but name." C.C. noted, earning a little more ire from Lelouch's glares

"You...!"

"Pleaase?"

Inexplicably, though Nunnally lacked vision, she was still capable of a ridiculously potent Puppy-Dog Stare.

"B-But-"

"Pleeaase?"

"...Ugh..."

Lelouch hung his head low. Nunnally cheered. C.C. tallied up again.

Lamperouge 17, C.C., 1700.

* * *

**Meanwhile, miles away, in a empty, desolate plain, covered by shadows and stormy clouds, was the fortress of the Empire of Britannia, sworn enemy of all that is good and just! Within, the Emperor of Darkness, Charles, plotted devious plots atop his throne.**

**Notably, in the first twenty episodes, the throne room was accompanied by flashing lights, until people realized there was a notable health risk associated with it. Afterwards, the lights were removed, to prevent any accidental inducing of epileptic fits.**

On his throne, the bulky Emperor, with those bizarre curls of his, called out ominously through the empty halls of his palace.

"Arise, my four Royal Lords of Britannia!"

With much fanfare, two men and women arrived, dressed in probably ridiculous outfits, with a strong possibility that it was constructed with Styrofoam, plastic, and cardboard.

The Emperor gave a rather ghastly evil stare, "Schneizel the White. Cornelia the Witch. Clovis the Sly. Euphemia the Terminator."

The four mini-villains prostrated themselves on the red carpet before their Emperor. "Yes, your highness."

"Those accursed Black Knights have foiled our plots for invasion time and time again, thanks to their powerful robot! We must devise some plan to defeat their great weapon!"

"Yes, your highness!" They all repeated in unison. Then another of them piped up.

"My Emperor..."

"Speak, Euphemia the Terminator."

The woman shuffled forward a bit, being permitted by the Emperor to continue.

"Yes! My Emperor, I have devised a plan to finish off their great mecha, once and for all!"

"You are sure of this?"

"My Emperor, I will bring back news of victory, for sure!"

Charles stared at his minion for a while, before humming.

"Very well, Euphemia, Royal Lord. Go forth and devise your evil plans!"

"Yes, my Emperor!"

* * *

Tokyo, of course, being the center of the world, had easy access to a water park in the middle of the city, fully equipped with... well... pools, and tubs and changing rooms and everything possibly related to the mandatory episodes revolving around seeing the wimmens of the show dressed in various swimwear.

We also ignore Lelouch wearing... er... yeah...

Regardless, the next ten minutes of the episode were probably dedicated to the mishaps, rife with innuendo and general "peaceful" frenetics.

Suddenly, the phones that were inexplicably attached to the hip of Lelouch, Kallen, and C.C. made a blaring tone of alert.

Lelouch's eyes widened, "This is-!?"

Kallen gasped, "The enemy is here...!"

C.C. frowned, "Britannia..."

Then a portion of the water park decided to explode. With the plume of smoke, it called for a good time for the regular civilian population to hoof, screaming in terror and so forth.

Shirley, among other various members of Student Council, were shouting at the three in question, "Hey! We have to get out of here! It looks dangerous!"

"Sorry! But could you take care of Nunnally for me? I have to do something about this-!"

"Wha-hey-! HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

Lelouch, Kallen, and C.C. failed to pick up Shirley's words, having had run off already, against the crowd, towards the center of the destruction.

With the civilians long gone, the three pulled out their glowing cellphones shouting.

"HEEEEN-SHIIIIN!"

In a brilliant flash of light, the three heroes' clothing disappear-

Okay, wrong way to put it. Skip to the end.

"**KNIGHT ZERO!"**

"**KNIGHT RED!"**

**"KNIGHT WITCH!"**

Flailing arms and power posing, Lelouch now looking kind of fabulous with his helmet mask thingus and his large cape, while Kallen and C.C. had to settle for just skin tight red or white.

Zero made various cross shaped positions with his arms, "Together we form...!"

"**KURO! KISHI! DAN!"**

Fireworks and explosions.

The three heroes landed into the fray. Immediately they were surrounded by henchmen in uniform and wearing visors that completely covered their faces, brandishing electrified batons

Zero growled, "I knew it! The Empire of Britannia was behind this, after all!"

There was the sound of haughty laughter. Looking up, the three of them found the mastermind of the attack, standing up up atop a lamppost. A deceptively dainty woman, clad in frilly pink and white, while she twirled a small parasol in both hands.

Though mind you, you had to recognize the parasol was constructed out of a fully functional tacticool auto-shotgun. Scary.

Zero punched a fist in her direction, indignant, "Euphemia! I should have known you were behind this dastardly plot!"

"Ha! You Black Knights, despair, for I shall mark your doom today! My loyal minions, banish these pests!"

The visored mooks charged from all directions. Instantly, the heroes were returning fire.

"Zero...STAAAARE!" The helmeted knight shouted, a small slot of the left side of his face opening up to allow a laser beam to come through and sear several of the attackers.

"Red! Knife!" Stadfield roared next, lashing out and ripping through bunches, with her glowing blade that released whole lines of energy.

"Witch Rounds!" C.C shouted after. Then shot them with an ordinary gun.

Despite the many minions that were being beaten back, many more flung themselves at the Black Knights, making them flip backwards onto their stomachs, while visible sparks exploded off their chest.

"Zero, there are too many of them!" Kallen cried out, while having her cheeks smeared with some dirt to make it look like she took some hard blows.

"Let's use our secret weapon!" C.C. suggested, getting up.

Zero power posed, "Very well! G-Power, ACTIVATE!"

In unison, all three warrior of justice shot their arms up into the air, holding their cellphones.

"With the power of courage, and justice, we call out to thee to lend us your powers! SUMMON!"

Up atop her vantage point, Euphemia the Terminator frowned the slightest as she saw a flying gold and black vehicle fly in over the horizon. It was shaped not unlike a flying jet, though with some very odd section jutting out at normally very unaerodynamic angles.

The three Knights leapt into the air, shouting "Fuuuuusssionn!"

The golden jet, swallowing the three into its cockpit, began a lengthy transformation, vanes turning into legs, wings folding into a vertical body, a head appearing...

Knight Zero, Red, and Witch appeared within, seated in a triple seated control room, diagnostics and HUD readings blinking to life.

The newly awakened robot, punched, posed, and gave off a glorious explosion in the background, all three voiced of pilots within crying out heroically.

"**GOLDEN KNIGHT OF COURAGE! GAWAAAAIN!"**

The fairly giant robot burst upward, staring down at the pitiful, and suddenly redefined "man-sized" evil soldiers of the Empire of Britannia.

Inside, Kallen grinned, "Let's do this!"

The fingers on the right hand of Gawain began to steam and smoke, before the flying robot reared back, beginning to punch.

**"HAAARRKEEEEN... SLASSHHHEER!"**

The five digits burst forth, sending the super-heated, sharpened ends of the fingers into the minions down below, followed by five sharp cracks of concussive explosions.

Euphemia snorted, "Gawain's appeared... now for the next part of the plan!"

Holding her firearm into the air, the Royal Lord fired once, a large flaring round rising steadily into the sky.

At the signal, all the previously human appearing evil soldiers cast off their disguises with audible rips and inexplicable tearing off of their outer layer, without any visible sign of how. Underneath, lay their visored, mechanical bodies, and their grinning metal teeth.

They all looked a particular model of robot. They probably had heavy Austrian accents, too.

Retro rockets fired underneath their feet, and the remaining dozens of robots rose into the sky. They massed around the floating, glowing orb that Euphemia fired, actually a condensed sphere of Anti-G power. Nearing it, all the robots disengaged their limbs, heads, arms, legs, torsos, all swirling heyday around the source of evil power.

Arms grabbed arms, which grabbed legs, with grabbed other mechanical parts, all condensing, and hardening, and solidifying...

Compound red eyes blinked open, and a giant, gunmetal gray, bulky, skull grinning evil robot awakened, and stared down Gawain in the distance, now slightly larger than it.

The Britannian war engine roared, announcing its existence, "AH AM! CLAUSTER E-BAUUUMB!"

Euphemia swept her hand dramatically, shouting, "E-Bomb! Destroy Gawain!"

"AH'LL BE BAHHCK!"

The giant Austrian accented robot surged forth, preparing to punch Gawain. Inside, the Knights fretted slightly.

"Zero! Impact in three, two-!"

The caped warrior messed with control toggles, forcing Gawain to raise its left palm to the flying fist, its surface glowing.

**"YGGDRASIL PROTECTOOORR-"**

As the two hand collided, the larger mass of the Cluster E-Bomb, though it could not break Gawain's defense, was easily able to send it back tumbling several meters. The Black Knights, inside their vehicle, yelped as sparks jumped around the inside of their plexiglass cockpit.

C.C was growling, "That attack... the scanners say its power readings were over-"

Kallen cut in sharply, "We don't have time to work with stupid numbers! We need to kick that giant robot's ass!"

Zero's arms were folded. "Fear not! This enemy may be formidable, but with our combined powers, and the strength of our courage, we will persevere! We are Allies of Justice!"

"R-Right!"

"Yeah!"

Zero reached into cloak, pulling free a "key" that looked more like a stylized USB memory stick, "Now, at this time, is as good as any to up the ante! Let us summon our secret weapon!"

The other two enthusiastically agreed, pulling their own matching plugs, "Alright! Let's go!"

In unison, all three hands slammed their tabs into an awaiting access port that popped out for this situation, shouting, "GEASS! SUMMON!"

A small ringing cry of "Authorization approved" chattered out. Outside, Euphemia watched as several large machines arriving to aid Gawain, bursting from the clouds above or the ground below.

"GEASS! FUSSSSSIIIOON!"

Gawain's original limbs folded up, making room for the new machines that shaped themselves into vague shapes of more powerful substitutes.

"FORM FEET AND LEGS! FORM ARMS AND BODY! FORM WINGS AND HEAD!"

With the sounds of gears whirring into place, and internal machinery joining with each other, the upgraded robot roared.

**"HOLY GOLDEN KNIGHT OF JUSTICE! GAO! GAI! GAWAAAIIIN!"**

The new mech, size on par with the Cluster E-Bomb, motioned, **"It's on! Britannian monster!"**

Euphemia smirked from her standing place, "That's what you think..."

Still, from down below, the pilots of GaoGaiGawain didn't hear the ominous taunt, while it charged up its attack.

"**HARKEN... FIIIST!"**

Rearing back, GaoGaiGawain launched its entire right forearm. Rockets on the back of the limb fired explosively, and the entire construction unhinged off the arm, sending the fist flying through the air and into the chest of the Cluster E-Bomb.

The gray robot scattered into many minuscule pieces, the original disjointed limbs and torsos. They all sprang to life, rearranging itself into a long, sinewy coil attached to a pair of legs, the ultra length limb slapping GaoGaiGawain upside the head.

Zero, was shocked, "We didn't damage it...!?"

The Holy Golden Knight tried again by flying up into the air, before going into a free falling drop kick.

**"HINOKURUMA... KIIIIIICK!"**

The long limb tried to punch up into the air at GaoGaiGawain, but the power of Geass, velocity, and gravity quickly crushed through the stream of metal parts, scattering metal everywhere, until the Knight's mech smashed the original pair of legs into pieces.

Cluster E-Bomb retorted simply by reforming all its many parts behind GaoGaiGawain. The mech turned around to catch a hydraulically pressure fired fist the size of the entire robot, full on, sending GaoGaiGawain into the earth.

Down below, Euphemia cackled, as per her nature as a probably evil and nasty person, "You won't win this time, Black Knights! Cluster E-Bomb was made specifically to combat you! No matter how many times you it it, unless you destroy every single part of it at once... you'll never succeed! Not even your Geass or your Courage will save you now!"

GaoGaiGawain tried to right itself, before several small tentacles sprouted from the giant fist, wrapping itself tightly around all four limbs. Suspending the brave machine in front of it, the giant fist reformed into a giant spike, which slowly rolled back, before slamming its sharp tip into the chest of the Golden Knight.

Over and over, it struck, hoping to pierce through. Inside, more sparks flew around, along with an inclusion of smoke coming from specially designated corners of the cockpit.

"Agh! The Geass readings are lowering with each hit! At this rate-!" Knight Witch gasped.

"-We'll be finished!" Knight Red finished, horrified.

Knight Zero was unfazed, arms folded in his seat amidst the chaos and the sight of the giant sharp tip pulling back to full force on the other side of the Plexiglass window.

"We've never lost once! As long as we struggle to the end, we'll find some way to win! We have to believe!"

Outside, the Cluster E-Bomb garbled, "HASTA LA VISTA, BABY."

The hydraulic spear surged forward.

"_GREED SEVER!"_

Something sliced into the ground between GaoGaiGawain and Cluster E-Bomb with enough force to cleave through all the limbs holding the heroic mech in place, as well as fling the enemy Austrian-accented robot backwards.

GaoGaiGawain got to its feet, the separated tendrils detaching and floating back to rejoin the central mass.

Zero was surprised, "That attack... that means-!"

GaoGaiGawain turned upward to look in the sky. There, hovering, was a white and gold robot, holding two glowing swords, a mech about the same size as the original Gawain.

"King Lancelot!?"

**The mysterious White Knight! The mysterious warrior that both mocks GaoGaiGawain and the Black Knights, yet aids them in their time of trouble! It's mastery of the blade leaves King Lancelot and its pilot to be feared! Who is this anonymous knight?**

The familiar, yet still mysterious voice garbled through into the speakers inside GaoGaiGawain's control cabin.

"_Tch. For a bunch of heroes, none of you STILL can't take a simple fight without needing to be saved!"_

Kallen took offense, shaking her fist at one particular speaker, "You! Shut up! Or come down here and talk to us, face to face!"

_"Maybe another time. But we have a fish to fry."_

Zero shrugged, "Very well."

From her vantage point, which, miraculously hadn't been destroyed yet, with all the fighting, Euphemia sneered, "You think you'll make a difference! I'll destroy you both! E-Bomb!"

"YOU'RE TERMINATED." The Royal Lord's robot muttered as it reformed into its humanoid form.

The King Lancelot's external speakers carried its unknown pilot's snort for it. _"So I have to take care of every part at once? Too bad the whole thing is still made of METAL!"_

King Lancelot slammed its two broadswords together, combining them into one larger blade, which sparked and snaked with electricity.

_"COWER! TREMBLE! THE LIGHTNING OF DESTINY! PRIDE PIERCE!"_

With that, the flying white mech hurled its singular weapon, awash with blue electricity, straight into the forehead of the Cluster E-Bomb. The grinning robot blinked, confused at what exactly the thing lodged in its head was supposed to do.

That was when a hundred billion gigawatts of pure lightning traveled through its body. Every single piece, every single interconnected arm and leg and everything else, sparked and fizzled under the conducted surge.

Euphemia screamed in frustration, watching her master plan slowly release trails of smoke as it began to lose strength.

King Lancelot turned to its ally, "GaoGaiGawain! Now!"

Zero swung out his hand, commanding loudly, "GEASS! FULL!"

Welling up its energy, GaoGaiGawain knuckled its fists under its chest, bending over, before twirling once, and throwing its chest out, while its large shoulder mounts opened up into gigantic cannons.

"**TAKE THIS! GIGA... HADRON... HEEELLL!"**

The left shoulder fired a single, long tailed burst of glowing energy, that smashed into the chest of the paralyzed Cluster E-Bomb. The blow was strong enough to launch the enemy mech into the air, where the shot continued to persisted bouncing around in the sky to crash into the robot howling in digital Austrian. Further and further it was flung into the sky.

"**GIGA... HADRON... HEEEAAVEEN!"**

The right shoulder spat out an array of smaller glowing spikes into the sky, several of them piercing the skeletal machine several times at various points around its body. With these large energy spikes trapped in it, Cluster E-Bomb remained trapped in the sky, smoking and jerking.

GaoGaiGawain finished it off, pointing both its shoulders at the suspended mech, "**HIKARI NI... NAAREEE!"**

Both cannons fired at once, combining into a giant column of light that traveled upward, and crushed the mech under the immense pressure of energy. In moments, Cluster E-Bomb was breaking apart.

A giant explosion rocked the sky above the water park, the enemy completely obliterated.

With the winds rushing out from the aerial funeral pyre, Euphemia hissed, covering her face from the fierce gusts.

"Damn it... this isn't over, GaoGaiGawain!"

With that, Euphemia the Destroyer popped open her parasol, and rode the winds into the sky and out of sight.

From the smoke, a large sword came spinning out, before it was caught in one hand by King Lancelot, which separated the blade back into two, storing each behind its back.

"_Mission accomplished..."_

The white mech made motions to leave, before GaoGaiGawain, or Zero in particular, cut it off loudly.

**"Wait!"**

King Lancelot turned back to look at the black machine,_"What?"_

**"While I've appreciated your assistance over the past few fights, I still don't know why you're helping us. What is your aim?"**

_"Hmph. You think I'd tell you? This is personal business. The less you know, the better. So later."_

**"Hold up-!"**

King Lancelot took the sky in a roar of engines. Inside GaoGaiGawain, Knight Witch looked back.

"Should we follow him?"

With a sigh, Zero leaned back, while putting his fingers into a steeple. "No. It's fine. We'll meet him again soon, I'm sure of it. Let's just go home."

**With that, the Golden Knight of Justice, GaoGaiGawain, secured another victory against the forces of evil that threaten the peace and freedom of Japan!**

**Nevermind that the water park was totaled, though. Out of sight, out of mind.**

* * *

The next day, in the meeting room for the Student Council, Shirley and Nunnally sighed in confusion.

"Really now, I thought the Water Park thing would have been a great way for you guys to relax..." Shirley muttered.

"But it seems, you're just even more tense and tired now!" Nunnally sighed.

Lelouch, Kallen, and C.C., yawned, glared, and swished coffee.

* * *

Euphemia's fortress was a giant floating warship, that easily traversed the ocean between Britannia and Japan in a matter of hours.

Within the stylized bridge, surrounded by mechanical sailors, and atop her throne in the room, Euphemia the Terminator seethed.

"Damn it... because of the arrival of that white robot... I was told of its power... but I never realized... tch! The Emperor will not be pleased-"

Euphemia's thoughts were interrupted by a loud jarring crunch of steel. Grunting, the Royal Lord stood up and looked through the windows of her ship.

Where her front turrets were, was now only a mess of metal. Aside from that, the King Lancelot was perched atop the wreckage perfectly.

Euphemia snarled, "That machine again!"

Rather than immediately attack, the chest portion of the mech folded away, exposing the cockpit within. There, a young man stood in the wind, which dramatically ruffled his brown hair.

A look of surprise from the Britannian, "You...!?"

He just stared back evenly, "It's been a long time... Euphie."

* * *

A hand pointed to a storyboard, which was set in a very large hall. Nearby was also a stereo system, and a few large cardboard cutouts.

"And here, would be a CLIFF HANGER! AH HA! I'M A GENIUS!" Person With Many Aliases exclaimed.

Up on his throne, Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia hummed loudly in thought, juggling the large crown on his head, the courtiers and minsters surrounding him, and the women he was being drowned with. You can imagine who, obviously.

"I don't know... does it have to be so... flamboyant? I just wanted a series relating a somewhat fictional biography of my life... but all that..."

"Oh, come on! Your adoring crowds will lap it up!"

Jeremy Colt, who was in charge of flipping sheets with each presentation, snorted, "I think the adoring crowds would rather stare into a sun."

Lelouch sighed again, "But the giant robots..."

Person preened, "Yes!?"

"I don't know... it's too... cheesy."

"B-but... Super Robots! They're awesome!"

"I think they're tasteless."

"BLASPHEMY! MADNESS!"

Person With Many Aliases asked for it. Especially when the Emperor had a specially designed button on his throne, called "This is Britannia."

Jeremy groaned at the sight of the hole in the floor beside him, that was accompanied by a loud flushing sound.

Lelouch turned his gaze onto Colt, "How about you? You seem reasonable. You have any idea for my biographical TV series?"

Colt shrugged, and spat stuff out at random, "A tragic story which makes you hate everyone, because they all suck... and robots... and roller skates... and shooting people in the face."

"Go on."

Colt shrugged.

* * *

Two weeks later, Colt was badgered into taking the premise to Sunset Inc, who then had character designs from CLUMP.

Code Geas: Lelouch of the Revolution was born.

"...What do you mean, "Royalties and Knighthood"? What the hell!?"

**THE... EEEEEEENNNNNDDD! (OOOOWWAAAARRRRIII!)**

* * *

A/N: For your viewing pleasure. Writing assisted with many handfuls of "Yuusha-Oh Tanjou -Grand Glorious Gathering version-" and "Sora Iro Days"


End file.
